Love island
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen wound up on an island with an interesting clan who inhabit the island. One man decides to claim Allen as his lovely bride. (Tyki x Allen)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New fluffy poker pair story. Based off the yaoi manga called Bride of the Nudist tribe.**

Well this just wasn't Allen's year was it? Sitting on a deserted beach Allen thought of how fucked up his life had been this past year. First he got fired from his job at the start of the year, his dad...well foster dad...died, and now...now he was trapped on a deserted fucking island. His friend Lavi had sent him on some sightseeing flight and the pilot decided to crash the damned plane on some damned island. And then the pilot fucking took all the damned resources and the small life boat and left Allen there saying he would be able to conserve the supplies if he went alone. Which was a damned lie. He just didn't want to have to split the supplies with Allen.

Sighing heavily Allen plopped backwards laying on his back staring up at the bright blue sky. Allen stared up at the sky for a while as he contemplated his life at the moment. Right now he was slightly okay with just fading away on this island. Closing his eyes Allen sort of just gave up and decided to take a nap there on the beach which might have been a bit of a bad idea. It was one a bad idea because he could have gotten a sun burn but the second reason was because when he woke up he wasn't where he had fallen asleep. When Allen woke up and realized he was in a sort of hut he quickly sat up before he squeaked in embarrassment and quickly covered his eyes as he blushed.

The very last thing he expected to see was a very naked very toned man standing there watching him sleep. Why the hell was that man naked!? And why was he watching him!? What the hell happened? Why was his life so fucked up right now!? When Allen peeked through his fingers the man was still very naked, just everything all hanging out there for the whole world to see. Turning around in the bed Allen had his back to the stranger so he could remove his hands from his face.

"Um...why are you naked...?" Allen asked soon realizing that the man could not understand him...or at least he couldn't understand the stranger when the stranger answered in some foreign language. Well this would be fun working this out.

"I have no idea what you are saying...Hey!" Allen protested when the guy was suddenly holding him from behind. His hands quickly grabbed the larger tanned hands when they tried to unbutton his shirt to take it off. Did this guy think he was a girl!? Not that he could blame the guy since he was wearing girl's clothing and really long hair but still! "No!" Allen tried to slap the strangers hand away from him. The next thing Allen knew the stranger had managed to get off all of his clothing despite his struggling.

"Please stop!" Allen begged as the man pinned his wrists above his head. Despite the fact that Allen was so well aware he liked men, preferred cross dressing, and was almost 19 years old, Allen had never seen a guy naked or been seen naked so he was freaking out right now. Tears filled his eyes as he realized he was most likely about to lose his innocence which he would really prefer not to lose. A surprised gasp escaped Allen when he felt something hot and hard against his lower abdomen and member. Opening his eyes which he didn't recall closing Allen looked down to see the stranger's member laying pressed against him. Turning bright red Allen looked up to the man's face to see him smiling sweetly, not really the look Allen had expected to see. It was like he really had no ill intentions towards Allen but Allen really doubted he didn't.

Another gasp escaped Allen as the man suddenly started to move his hips rubbing his member against Allen's slow and gently at first. Over time the man moved faster and was clearly enjoying what he was doing since he was groaning softly in pleasure and leaking precum all over where his member was rubbing on Allen. Soon the man released spurting cum up along Allen's abdomen which was surprisingly warm to Allen. The man earned Allen attention when he started talking to Allen in that foreign language. Well really it was Allen's language that was foreign here and Allen knew that.

"Wha…?" Allen asked looking down as the man pointed to his own pale and much smaller member that at some point along the way had gotten hard. The albino's face turned bright red in embarrassment of his situation which only got worse as the man leaned down licking along Allen's length making Allen gasp and moan. That sort of thing was definitely a first for Allen. The man was gentle and kind but quick to take Allen's length into his mouth sucking on Allen's member.

"S-stop…. I…. ahhh~!" Allen protested as he reached down tangling his fingers in the man's long dark curly hair before he let out a cry of pleasure as he released in the man's mouth. He had tried to warn the man but it was hard to do when they spoke different languages. Luckily the man seemed satisfied not mad that Allen came. Smiling happily the man joined Allen on the bed holding Allen close nuzzling him a little. Well it seemed this man really liked Allen… and now Allen was stuck. But at least he seemed really nice. The man ended up falling asleep while Allen was stuck in his arms wide awake thanks to his nap on the beach earlier. So far his experience wasn't actually horrible… Eventually Allen managed to fall asleep as well which was actually comforting as the man was warm and it was nice being held by someone. It was possible to never realize how lonely one was until they were held by someone else.

When Allen woke up in the morning he was actually by himself in the hut but still naked. Sitting up in the bed Allen actually looked around the hut which was nicely made in Allen's opinion. Of course Allen wondered if the man had made this hut by himself or if he had help, that thought then made Allen wonder if this man lived alone or in a group. Slowly Allen got out of the bed making his way to the hanging straw like door pushing some of the strands to the side peeking out. Much to Allen's surprise there was a whole bustling village surrounded by forest. There were tanned naked people roaming around doing different things going about their day. As Allen was peering out through the straw the man from before walked up carrying a large leaf in his hands smiling when he saw Allen. Moving out of the way Allen watched as the man walked into the hut talking all excited as he turned to face Allen holding out the leaf to Allen. Looking at the leaf Allen realized that the man was offering him some kind of food. A little uncertain Allen took the leaf plate from the man better examining the food. There was some kind of cooked meat which appeared to be some kind of fish which made sense and some fruit.

"Uh…. Thank you…." Allen said softly as he sat down on the bed picking at the food at first. He started eating a little more interested when he realized the food actually tasted really good. Of course the man was happy to see that Allen liked the food. As Allen was eating the man earned his attention by tapping his arm. The man kept repeating something and pointing at himself.

"Tyki…..? Your name is…. Tyki?" Allen asked wondering if that was what the man was trying to tell him. Smiling the man nodded pointing to himself before saying something while pointing at Allen. "My name? Allen." Allen replied assuming that was what Tyki wanted. When he said his own name he pointed at himself so that Tyki understood that was his name. Tyki repeated Allen's name a few times trying to pronounce it the best he could. Of course he had an accent but Allen didn't mind. After Allen ate Tyki led Allen out of the hut to explore the little village where the adults were busy at work but seemed to be really happy with what they were doing. So far Allen hadn't seen any children around but it could be they kept the children separate since everyone was running around naked. But then again this was their culture so it might not be odd for the children...

Tyki led Allen out of the village to a nice calm river which seemed to be where the villagers washed up since there were a couple people there washing up already. Taking Allen's hand Tyki led Allen into the water so they could wash up from before. Allen was surprised that the water was a nice temperature since Allen hated cold anything except food that was supposed to be cold. It was odd having Tyki wash him up since it wasn't something Allen was used to but at the same time it felt kinda nice. So actually right now the crash didn't seem like such a bad thing. It wasn't like he had anyone to come looking for him and his life sucked anyway so maybe he could just stay here for the rest of his life. So far everyone seemed really nice and seemed to welcome him.

After their little bath Tyki continued to show Allen around talking up a storm but of course Allen had no idea what he was saying. Allen was trying to pay attention and figure out what Tyki was saying and learn what he could but it was hard at the moment as Tyki was talking so fast and everything. Eventually the two sat down to lunch which was pretty similar to their breakfast which was good because it meant Allen knew he would like it.

"Tyki...what is this?" Allen asked pointing to something on the leaf. He could tell it was like a mango but he was just trying to learn the names of stuff so he could ask for it later or get it if anyone asked him to go get it. Tyki looked to Allen trying to figure out what he was saying as he pointed to something. After some thought Tyki told Allen the name of the fruit Allen was pointing at repeating it a few times to correct Allen's pronunciation. After Allen had the first one down Tyki taught Allen the names of all the other items as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: New chapter... Yay. Don't own dgm or bride of the naked tribe**

Time passed rather quickly as Allen stayed with this interesting clan. Before Allen knew it several months had passed. He had learned enough of their language to communicate the basics and was still learning of course. He also had a job of his own to help out around the village which was gathering fruits, vegetables, herbs and the likes. Allen realized that Tyki's main job was to hunt and fish. So far since that first day Tyki surprisingly hadn't touched Allen sexually which didn't really bother Allen. But he learned that the adults of the clan who seemed to be couples would do whatever sexual things they felt like doing out in the open which often flustered and embarrassed Allen especially when he would accidentally stumble on a couple in the middle of some public...affection. But one thing Allen liked about this clan was that they had no rules based on gender. So long as they were happy that was all that seemed to matter. He saw plenty of same gender couples as well as straight couples.

This observation also led Allen to realize that the "bottom" person in the relationships were the ones who did the gathering and cooking while the "top" person was the hunter, gender played no part in what job they had. Which that also led Allen to realize that basically he was considered the bottom between him and Tyki. Which was accurate as Allen of course was a bottom and he knew that well before any relationship but he hadn't considered that he and Tyki were in a relationship. But then again...that made sense given that Allen had been sharing a hut with Tyki and boy did Tyki love to cuddle with Allen at night. Again, that didn't bother Allen at all, even though they could barely communicate and had only known each other for maybe half a year but Allen felt like Tyki really cared for him especially when Tyki held him at night or when Tyki came back from a hunt and he just smiled so brightly at Allen like seeing Allen was the best thing in the world.

Allen was helping cut up fruits and vegetables for lunch when a group of hunters came back from their recent hunt which included Tyki. Tyki walked up to Allen smiling so happy as he greeted Allen showing him all the fish he had caught while he constantly touching Allen whether it was his hair, his arm, hand or back. Allen smiled at Tyki nodding a little as he looked at the fish Tyki showed him, Tyki was so cute when he was all happy and excited about something. Eventually Tyki got pulled away from Allen by Sheryl who Allen wondered was his older brother since they looked more alike than most in the clan. Tyki pouted as he was pulled away but he had to go clean the fish he caught so they could be cooked.

After lunch Allen was sitting down by the river which was actually empty at the moment. He liked watching the water flow downstream and this was really the most beautiful scenery Allen had ever seen. Soon he was joined by Tyki who seemed relieved to find him. Tyki chose to sit behind Allen with his arms wrapped around Allen holding him close as they watched the scenery together. As they sat there Tyki played with Allen's long white hair braiding and unbraiding it, he ran his fingers through Allen's hair a lot too which Allen just loved. Allen sat with his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Tyki playing with his hair. Allen was surprised when Tyki tenderly kissed his bare neck as he held Allen's hair off to the side a little bit. Even though it was just a tender kiss it felt really good. Just something about Tyki's affection always felt...right. Before Allen realized what was happening they were laying on the ground with Tyki over Allen as they made out with Tyki leading the kissing. Allen knew very little of kissing so of course Tyki had to take charge with that and Allen didn't mind at all because Tyki was really good at it.

Allen let out soft moans as Tyki started kissing his neck and started to sort of grind against Allen like he had the first day they met. This time was much less scary for Allen because as far as he knew Tyki wasn't going to go all the way. Which that was accurate, Tyki had no intention of going all the way especially since it was against tradition. Much to Allen's surprise Tyki sat up pulling Allen with him so Allen was sitting in Tyki's lap with his legs around Tyki's waist as he faced Tyki. Allen watched as Tyki moved Allen even closer so their members were pressed against each other again. With their members pressed together Tyki gently started to stroke both of them with one hand. It was hard to sit still in Tyki's lap but Tyki's free hand was on Allen's hip keeping him as still as possible. Tyki loved Allen's cute moans so of course he wanted to make Allen moan as much as possible. Allen's hands gripped Tyki's shoulders for some stability as he was reaching his limit.

"Tyki~!" Allen cried in pleasure as he climaxed hiding his face in Tyki's neck and shoulder. Tyki was still rubbing both their members even though he couldn't see as Allen was resting his head on Tyki's shoulder. It didn't take too much longer before Tyki climaxed as well with a moan of Allen's name. After that Tyki led Allen into the river so they could wash up. He hadn't planned to do that with Allen but Allen was just so pretty and it had been quite some time since Tyki had any release so when he got started he couldn't stop.

As they were walking back to the village a snake was slithering across their path. Tyki moved to kill the snake but Allen stopped him. Catching the snake Allen held it so he could see it without it biting him. Of course the snake wasn't happy about being caught and unable to bite Allen but the albino figured it was better to be mad than dead. Tyki watched Allen surprised that Allen hadn't freaked out like most of the younger feminine people did. If anything Allen seemed to like the snake, well up until he threw the poor snake off to the side gently. Allen simply threw the snake off to the side so that it was away from them and could continue on its merry little way. The snake wasn't happy about being tossed but hey...it was alive, so it continued on its way away from them.

"Tyki..." Allen called with his arms stretched out towards Tyki as the two were in their hut after dinner. It was so cute how Tyki tilted his head to the side a little trying to figure out what Allen wanted. Smiling Tyki walked over to Allen climbing into bed hugging him. The two laid in bed cuddling each other with Tyki nuzzling Allen's neck. Now that Tyki seemed to learn that Allen was fine with his touch it seemed Tyki couldn't get enough. After some very nice cuddling Tyki pulled back raising Allen's legs up which he kept closed. As Tyki held Allen's ankles gently and kissed them he slid his member between Allen's thighs rubbing against Allen's member and inner thighs. Tyki was already rather excited so his member was slick with precum allowing his member to slid between Allen's thighs easily. Allen was surprised at how good it felt to have Tyki thrusting his member between his thighs causing him to moan a little louder than he would like. But Tyki didn't seem to mind Allen's loudness at all, if anything Tyki seemed to love it. Surprisingly Tyki actually came before Allen did this time which made Tyki gently lay Allen's legs down before parting them.

"Tyki~~" Allen moaned gently tangling his fingers in Tyki's soft curly hair as Tyki took his member into his mouth. Tyki was really really good at oral sex so Allen didn't last much longer. After they both reached their bliss Tyki laid down with Allen holding Allen close so Allen's back was against Tyki's chest as the older male wrapped his arms around the albino with one leg over both of Allen's legs.


End file.
